nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Nick VS Vuxo
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! NICK VS VUXO! BEGIN! Pre-Battle (Nick) Ancestor. (Vuxo) Nickolas. (Nick) I challenge you to a battle of rap! (Vuxo) Very well. (Nick) You ready ancestor? (Vuxo) I've been ready for the past 16 years. (Nick) Alright then, let's go! (Vuxo) You first, Nickolas. Nick's First Turn "Alright then ancestor". "I'll start this titanic battle off". "I'll apologize in advance, I won't hold back" "And I expect the same from you too". "Now let this battle truly begin"! "I'm your reincarnation ancestor, I'll become just as strong as you one day". "Maybe then I'll understand just how much you had to pay". "I have no need to fight you ancestor, except to prove my superiority over you". "I'll kick your ass and paint your whole castle blue". "By the way, when are you gonna die"? "So I know when to find those rewards to reap". "Afterall, I have a storybook of my own to read". Vuxo's First Turn "Not bad Nickolas". "But you lost the point'. "Just like the last football game in Des Moines". (if you know the pronounciation of the city, you'll see the rhyme) "I have centuries worth of experience, you have barely a decade". "And you should know that there's always a price to be paid". "As for my death, you'll be dead first, so don't bother". "You should be happy Nickolas, you've outlasted your mother". Nick's Second Turn "Hey Vuxo, let's make a deal". "You stay away from my mother and I'll avoid your wife". "But that's kinda hard to do since you've seen my whole life". "By the way, where was the warning to meeting my father"? "But that was in the past, so don't even bother". "I'm more worried about how many times we're gonna play around". "I came to battle Vuxo, not to clown around". Vuxo's Second Turn "There are no such things as deals in a rap battle". "That's complety unheard of". "Even in Seattle". "I'll talk about our entire line". "From me to you". "I could outrap everyone in Justin's school". "So Nickolas, you need to get better". "Because beating you is like lifting a feather". Nick's Third Turn "Better"? "How about this"? "Is this enough to appease you ancestor"? "You greedy bitch". "You have a castle, dozens of weapons, and an army too". "I don't need any of those to beat you". "You may hold a lot of power that can't be bought at Walmart". "But what good is your power, if you're weak in your heart"? Vuxo's Third Turn "NOW YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING NICKOLAS'! "But you still lack the power in your voice". "You're afraid". "It's okay to admit it if you're after me because of hate". "I didn't save your mom and I corrupted your dad". "So I already expected a meeting between the 2 of us to be bad". "But you'll understand my strength after this rhyme". "If you continue to fuck with me, you're gonna have a bad time". Nick's Fourth Turn "I don't fear you for any reason Vuxo". "You really don't scare me". "You're about as frightening as Nanny McPhee". (Remember that movie?) "You need to stop acting like I automatically have to fear you". "I don't fear you and I don't want to be you". "I'd rather be myself, Nickolas, your reincarnation". "And I can replace you, I have enough DETERMINATION"! Vuxo's Fourth Turn "I've had enough of this crap from you Nick". "Determination or not, you'll go down if I punch you in the d***". "I have perfected my skill and all I have is might". "Enough to kick your ass in anything". "Even a Chicago street fight". "So next time you want to trade blows with me". "Make sure you can at least hit puberty". Nick's Fifth Turn "Puberty"? "I've already had sex". "And unlike your time, we were able to text". "So enough of your bullcrap Vuxo". "Why don't you fight me for real"? "Or is this moment just too surreal"? "So here's a story, the Alpha gets curled". "By the Omega at the end of the world". Vuxo's Fifth Turn "Oh Hell no, not like this". "It's because of me that you even exist". "I created this line, I can destroy it". "Like we're in MKI, I'll throw your ass down The Pit". "I'll have no problem with restarting the entire line". "Because there is no greator power than mine". Mystic Nick's Finale "Nope". "I won't let you win". "I'm not gonna let everything re-begin". "You won't destroy our line". "Stop with all your boasting". "You have a castle, and can ressurect". "So make that castle a hosting". "One for our entire line to come back for one night only". "You can do that'. "Right Vuxo"? "Unless you're phony". The Deathbringer's Finale "Phony"? "How about pissed off"? "I'll crush your bones to dust, like you're a fuckin moth". "You picked the wrong mobian to fuck with Nick". "I'll tie your ass up and send you down the River Styx". "If you thought you could beat me, you'd have to be crazed". "Do you win"? "NO"! "I make your world erased". Mystic Nick's Last Stand "Wait ancestor, you don't wanna do that". "Otherwise, I'll be forced to steal your hat". "Don't make me take that godlike power from you". "I'd prefer to settle things peacefully". "How about you"? "I'd send you down to Hell". "But I don't feel like ending a life". "But maybe I should". "Because then you'll be reunited with your wife". Vuxo's Final Punchline "Send me to Hell says he"? "You won't do it before I end this Hero's Destiny"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights